


Break in Serenity

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [35]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I promise, Kisses, Nora has a field day about that, Ren gets a little jealous, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'jealous kiss' prompt.~The young farmhand grins at her, and then Nora reaches forward, booping his nose gently. Ren raises his eyebrows. He thought that Nora only ever did that to him. He feels a sudden weight settle itself in his chest. His eyebrows furrow, this is odd. Usually, emotions don’t take a hold of him very easily. He always feels an immense serenity surrounding him, but this time, he can’t seem to help the small frown that pulls at his lips. He doesn’t even notice when Nora turns to him, her own smile fading somewhat as she notices the look on her boyfriend’s face.





	Break in Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Ren gets a little jealoussss~ :3

Ren watches silently from across the room as Nora talks and laughs with Oscar and Jaune. He takes a sip from his tea, smiling as Nora yells animatedly a few feet away from him. He lets out a little laugh when she elbows Jaune by accident. His teammate groans, but Nora doesn’t even notice. Instead, she turns to Oscar, and the boy’s eyes widen as she most likely starts rambling about something. Nora is very easily excitable, Ren thinks fondly. She’s kind of like a little puppy. Ren smiles. Nora said she wanted a puppy one day. 

After a minute, Nora seems to stop, and then Oscar nods. The young farmhand grins at her, and then Nora reaches forward, booping his nose gently. Ren raises his eyebrows. He thought that Nora only ever did that to him. He feels a sudden weight settle itself in his chest. His eyebrows furrow, this is odd. Usually, emotions don’t take a hold of him very easily. He always feels an immense serenity surrounding him, but this time, he can’t seem to help the small frown that pulls at his lips. He doesn’t even notice when Nora turns to him, her own smile fading somewhat as she notices the look on her boyfriend’s face.

She jogs over to him right away, plopping herself down on top of him. He places his tea on the table beside him, then wraps his arms around her waist easily as her arms cross behind his neck. “What’s wrong?” she asks him, and he shakes his head.

“Nothing.” he responds, and she squints at him.

“You’re lying.”

“Am not.” he says, squinting right back with a smile, but Nora doesn’t return it this time.

Ren knows that she can pretty much see right through him. He doesn’t show his emotions strongly very much, but when he does, she can read him well. “ _Ren_.” she warns, but after a second, her eyes start to widen and a huge grin spreads across her face. “Oh my God.”

“What?”

“You’re _jealous!”_ she says excitedly, “O-Over me booping cute boy Ozpin! Awww…..” she starts leaning closer, letting out a little laugh.

Ren pushes forward a little bit more, sealing his lips over Nora’s, who’s eyes widen in shock at the sudden contact. She kisses back, and then Ren pulls away, the feeling in his chest having dissipated completely. “Nope.” he smiles, “You love _me,_ not him.”

Nora smiles, she knows that she was right, but she doesn’t say anything. “That _is_ true.”


End file.
